


Underneath

by lunar_saturn_88



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88





	Underneath

You stood in the trailer that you shared with Jensen on set, filming had all been done for the day. You had stripped the black skirt that you had worn  for the filming that day leaving you in your black cami that you wore underneath your white button down that was laying across the chair with your black skirt, and high heeled shoes next to the chair on the floor. You had silky nylon stockings with lace on the top of them that were tight against your thighs so they wouldn’t fall down and a sexy little number for your panties. It wasn’t like you were expecting anything really from your boyfriend of the last two years.

You went to remove your shirt, when you felt a hand stroke your torso. A small moan came from your lips as the hand made it’s way slowly down to your silky panties. You knew who it was by the weight of his hand. “Jensen…” You let out a soft keen whine wanting more.

  
Jensen pressed his lips against the column of your throat as his hand dipped into your panties slowly sliding through your slick folds. He let out a soft moan against your throat. “You’re so wet…”

You let out a soft whimper as he moved his hand slowly along your slick folds making you grow more wet in anticipation. You felt his other arm behind you allowing you to lean up against him as he stroked your folds lightly. A soft gasp came from your lips as you felt a long finger slowly slide into your warm wet heat. Your eyes fluttered closed at the feeling. “Oh Jensen…” You moaned out softly as he moved his thick deft digit slowly in and out of you.

“You were such a tease on set.” He moaned softly mouthing your throat softly being careful to not leave marks on your throat. He knew that the makeup department wouldn’t like it too much if you had marks on your throat from him. He slid a second finger inside of you causing another soft whine to fall from your lips.

Your hips rocked trying to create more friction, a whimper coming from your lips wanting Jensen to do more than what he was doing. You knew that he was teasing you like you had teased him on set. “Please.” You moaned softly.

Jensen lightly nipped the hollow of your throat. “Bedroom now.” He growled out as he removed his fingers from your soaked slit and smacking your ass with the other hand.  
  
You let out a soft whine before doing exactly as you were told heading towards the bedroom.


End file.
